


Bitter Paradise

by CamillaEmily



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Because this fandom needs more of these, F/M, M/M, Nabulungi and Kevin Friendship, Nerdy James, Oblivious Connor, adoring Arnold, annoyed Nabulungi, heartthrob Chris, is one I aspire to have, platonic love all around, starstruck Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: 'The local coffee shop was quite possibly Kevin's favourite place in the whole world. Due to the inability to fly to Florida every day, Kevin's top places had to be ordered rationally, and the paradise full of bitter beans and sweet pastries was more than enough.'Kevin has an awful essay that he needs drugs to finish.Arnold is more than willing to sell him them.Connor is the new barista, who's a little confused but mostly amused.Nabulungi is annoyed.Chris lives across the hall.James just wanted to know when the essay was due.





	1. Thursday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> aka How much religious imagery can I pack into a piece?

The local coffee shop was quite possibly Kevin's favourite place in the whole world. Due to the inability to fly to Florida every day, Kevin's top places had to be ordered rationally, and the paradise full of bitter beans and sweet pastries was more than enough. Every morning before his first lecture Kevin would always look forward to ducking out of the chill of the autumn dawn into the nearly-stifling warmth of his energizing wonderland.

Being only a small joint, most of his other classmates choosing to favour the Starbucks two blocks over, Kevin knew most of the staff by face, only a couple by name, and one became one of his best friends; this employee greeted him wide a wide grin, showing off the small gap between his front two teeth, his thick-rimmed glasses clouded with the familiar steam from the machines. Kevin approached the counter as he unzipped his jacket and tapped his fingers on the plastic guard.

"Morning Arnold." Arnold grinned and Kevin was already gaining feeling back into his fingers. He looked around as he considered his order when he spotted a woman sat at the closest table, her nose buried in a book, her poofy dark ringlets haloing the glimpse of her dark-skinned face. Kevin smiled, "Morning to you too Nabs."

She lifted a small hand from it previous hold on the mug to wave at him. He chuckled, finally meeting the large chalkboard full of various orders. Kevin's American History essay was kicking his ass at the moment and he was desperately in need for an energy pick up as to start his fourth out of ten pages, so Kevin was looking for the most caffeine crammed cup of coffee they sold. He decided to consult Arnold.

"Which drink has the most drugs you can legally sell me?" He asked. Arnold rolled his eyes, grabbing a large to-go cup.

"One large Americano coming right up!" Kevin smiled, turning to lean against the glass, crossing his arms. He could see the grey weather through the large windows, the howling of the wind shaking the ageing frames and the distant rumble of thunder startling the few people in the place. The whirring and bubbling of his coffee accompanied by the stomach-shriveling bitter smell pleasantly distracted Kevin from the horrible Utah day.

He didn't notice the call from Arnold for another employee to take over as he spotted a customer trying to get his attention and bustled over to them.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" A voice drifted from behind him and Kevin scoffed.

"Sir? Come on Arnold, you know my name-" Kevin turned with a small grin but was immediately wiped off his mouth at the unfamiliar face staring at him. His mouth dropped open a little and his cheeks flushed.

From what Kevin could guess he was short, taller than Arnold, but given that his mid torso only reached the top of the counter cover, he must be at least a head shorter than him. His hair was a flaming shade of crimson that Kevin would bet was warm and soft to touch and eyes were boring into his soul, the colour of a peaceful summer afternoon in which Kevin could see himself and him spending cloud-spotting and cuddling underneath the pleasant sun-

 

"Um, sir?" He asked again, holding Kevin's cup of coffee in pale hands and Kevin then noticed how they were similarly lightly freckled to his cheeks and nose and Kevin had decided this was the cutest person he's ever seen.

"Y, Yeah sorry I uh," He stammered, blinking rapidly, his cheeks warmly with visible embarrassment to accompany his flustered facade, "N, No thanks."

The red-head sent a small polite smile and nodded, placing his order on the counter gently, before turning to the cash register, "That's $4.45."

Kevin was frozen as his tender blue gaze floated back onto his, eyes lightly crinkled by the lingering of his smile, and he must have stood shocked for a second too long for Nabulungi sighed deeply, stood up, book underneath her arm, and slapped a $5 dollar bill on the counter. The God in human form went to reach for it when:

"IT'S ON THE HOUSE FOR KEVIN," Arnold shouted from the other side of the room, saving the situation. Nabulungi just grumbled as she took back her money.

The cute boy closed the cash register with a tinny clang before turning back to Kevin with a light smile, "I hope you enjoy your coffee, Kevin."

He said his name. _He said his name. **He said his name.**_ Has his name ever been so attractive before? How does it sound so hot as it rolled across this boy's tongue and through those perfect lips?

Nabulungi hazarded a look upwards and took one look at Kevin's wide eyes and parted lips and the uncomfortable-but-trying-to-be-polite-because-that's-how-I-get-paid face of the barista, sighed before she grabbed his coffee and dragged the star struck boy towards one of the back tables. Once sat down, Kevin fell out of his trance, staring into the annoyed amber eyes of Nabulungi. She threw her book down in front of her and plucked Kevin's drink off the table to take a sip. Holding it as to feel is radiation of warmth, she leaned forward.

"What the fuck was that Kevin?" She asked simply and Kevin stared at the swirling rings encased in the hardwood table. He then looked up at her a firm and serious expression lacing his face.

"Naba, I think I just met an angel." He whispered frantically. Nabulungi let out a small chuckle and passed his drink back to him.

"His name is Connor, and it's his first day today. He just moved from here and is transferring to the U, but I don't know where he came from or what he's studying so don't ask. That's all Arnold told me about him." She rambled, leaning her chin on her hand to watch his shocked expression melt into the coffee he drank.

"Connor." He repeated, noting how the name seemed to fit the redhead's adorable face. He leaned back with a sigh, tilting his head back to stare at the golden-lit ceiling, "Did you see him though Nabs? He was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."

"More gorgeous than Chris Thomas from across the hall?" She cocked an eyebrow, hand dropping in surprise. Kevin snorted, taking an experimental glimpse back at the counter.

Arnold was back, helping a woman pick out a tea, given that he had three boxes out between them and was talking animatedly. Connor was beside him, pulling out a to-go cup for his customer before placing the marker in his mouth to pull off the lid and scribble down the customers' name. Kevin watched the jerking movement, a sliver of his tongue visible smudged against the side of the lid and Kevin's face flushed.

"He makes Holy Christ Thomas look like the goddamn donkey he rode to Jerusalem." Nabulungi laughed, shaking her head. She poked his arm.

"You should go talk to him." She suggested with a playful tone, leaning back to cross her arms with a smirk and mischievous almond-shaped eyes. Kevin choked on his drink.

"Nabulungi! I can't just go talk to him." He said scandalously, "Have you even been listening to me! Have you seen him?"

"Sweetie," She patted his hand affectionately, tone softening and he suspected it was the one she used with Arnold when he was being dramatic. That made Kevin frown. He wasn't being dramatic. He was just the in the presence of a fallen angel who Nabulungi just suggested, could be worthy of small talk, "I think you're overreacting a little."

"Honey," He retorted in her same patronising tone, "I can't just start talking to him. I look like a sub-human next to him."

As if sensing the insecurity of his best friend, Arnold appeared next to Nabulungi, holding a full cup of tea for her in one hand and her cold, half-full one from her previous table in the other. Nabulungi looked up at him with soft eyes, the same whenever she looked at him, and Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Arnold, dear," She said nicely, taking the mug from his hand and blowing gently at the steam curling over the pink ceramic shell, "Tell Kevin how beautiful he is."

Arnold's eyes lit up in excitement, but then dimmed seriously, looking down at Nabulungi with a dark gaze, "Are you sure he's ready?"

Nabulungi stared into space to think for a moment, "Perhaps not. And honestly, there isn't enough time. Just give him the abridged version."

Arnold seceded with a nod and pulled up a chair from an empty table to stare at Kevin carefully, "Kevin Jacob Price, you are the most beautiful human I have ever had the glorious pleasure of meeting in all the 19 years I've roamed this previously grey and lonely Earth."

Kevin nodded, eyes casting down to the table, "I still don't-"

"KEVIN! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD!" Nabulungi exclaimed, smacking her hand down on the wooden surface, making the mug tremble and coffee bead over the side, "What happened to the stupidly annoying egotistical fuckboy that I've come to love?"

Kevin blinked, a smile creeping on his lips, "Aww Nabby you love me?"

When Nabulungi lunged at him, only stopped by Arnold's hands on her shoulders, Kevin jerked back but was still smiling. Arnold let her go and dropped a kiss to her cheek, "I should probably go back to do my station, Connor looks like he's struggling with the machine again. Poor boy can't figure out the foam machine."

The anxiety came flooding back to Kevin all of sudden and Kevin gripped the table until his knuckles were white. Nabulungi sighed, placing her hands onto his with a gentle squeeze, "Kev, I know you aren't the best at approaching people you like, but you can do this. I believe in you, babe."

Kevin smiled at her gratefully, thankful someone understood his mostly-masked shy interior, "Thank you, and you're right, if I can give a half-hour lecture on the effect of how the Boston Tea Party stands as a metaphor of the dilution of British prowess among its English colonies, I can talk to the cute barista."

"Yes, you can!" She encouraged with a light pat of his hands. Kevin went to stand but hesitated and Nabulungi caught it immediately, "Start with a nice greeting and then just do some small talk. Find a common interest."

"What, like, ask him about the weather?" Kevin asked sarcastically, chuckling nervously.

Nabulungi rolled her eyes, "Ask him about his major and where he came from. God knows you never shut up about Thomas Jefferson. Hopefully, he's just as annoying."

Kevin clicked his tongue but stayed silent, trying to summon up as much courage as he could, tugging down his shirt and jacket before smoothing his hair for good measure. With a roll of his shoulders, he approached the counter, only _almost_ tripping over a chair leg which Kevin took as a good sign.

"Hiya again, how can I help you?" Connor greeted him before Kevin could say anything, which completely deflated his confidence as he took in the red-headed beauty. He was smiling lightly at his, cheeks a little flushed from the warmth no doubt radiating from the various whirring appliances and the fact that he was forced to wear an apron over the top of the regulated uniform of a white dress shirt with a black tie.

"I'd like a refill of my large Americano, to-go please," Kevin ordered, mentally congratulating himself of his lack of stuttering even when Connor was staring at him, his blue eyes round with innocence and concentrating on his order. Connor smiled respectfully, plucking the cup from its pile and grabbing the marker, sticking it into his mouth and looking back at him.

"Kevin, yeah?" The syllables almost incoherent around the pen lid and Kevin thought it unholy for him to say his name with something in his mouth; even if his thoughts were only bordering on the sinful acts, his cheeks pinkened, and he was thankful Connor's gaze was on writing his name. Connor turned to place the cup in the machine, pressing a couple buttons, letting the machine beep and rattle into life.

Connor turned back, hand reaching up to swipe a stray auburn lock from his forehead and Kevin couldn't help but watch the movement, "Do you know Arnold well then?"

Kevin was startled by the question, Connors lines from the mental script he had crafted on the way over here were straying and anxiety flared in him. But he was asking about Arnold. He knew about Arnold. He could do this, "He's my best friend."

Connor chuckled lightly, eyes closing a little as his smile plumped his cheeks and _Jesus_ if that wasn't adorable, "I figured, given that you get your drinks for free."

"Good deduction."

"Thanks, but to be honest it's because he keeps a little picture of you next to the cash register," He laughed nervously and Kevin resisted the urge to facepalm, opting instead to scrunch his face up but still feeling a little warm at his friends love, "I only recognised you after you left since you had that cute shocked face like in the picture."

Kevin nodded, too hyper-focused on Connor speaking that he didn't really process what he was said until it slapped him to make a crimson mark blossom on his cheeks, "H, Huh?"

Connor didn't hear him as he turned to take the cup out the machine and secure the plastic lid on top, placing it on the counter with a grin, "One Americano!"

Blinking rapidly, words itching to tumble out his mouth but his tongue felt too big to allow them access, Kevin picked up his drink and turned to walk away, only to meet Nabulungi's fierce glare and finger motion to turn around. Kevin huffed, shoulders dropping and Connor watched curiously, mostly amused.

"Do you go to Utah University?" Kevin suddenly asked, spinning to face him and then shoving his drink in his mouth in anxiety. Connor's mouth fell open, reaching up to fix his perfect hair before his surprised parted lips stretched into a smile.

"Yeah, I just transferred a few days ago. I took a Dance major." He cocked an eyebrow a little in confusion at Kevin's smile twitching from beneath the lip of his coffee. He crossed his arms, feeling a little exposed as he awaited the ridicule he usually got when he revealed his choice in major. _A waste of time. Regretful. Will get him nowhere in life-_

"Really? That's brilliant!" Kevin's smile was slightly dazzling, his arms coming down to hold his coffee at his stomach instead and he took a step forwards, "What kind do you do?"

Connor blinked, cheeks heating in a mix of embarrassment and shock, "Mostly tap."

"Woah that's so cool! I've seen a few of my sisters tap recitals and, man, I'd rather do that than sit in a stuffy classroom for hours," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little shamefully, "But I can't dance for shit." 

Connor chuckled, leaning his forearms on the counter, eyes twinkling in amusement and fondness, "So what was your reason for your crippling debt?"

"American History," Connor's eyebrows flew to his hairline.

"That's awesome! What period do you study?"

"Mostly the Founding Fathers Era. It's interesting, but near impossible to write essays on with the amount of citing you have to do."

"Haha, I can only imagine!"

Kevin didn't know where this sudden confidence and ease was coming from. His natural charisma that would usually ooze from him in social situations would always be blocked by his intense anxiety when he found attractive, but Connor didn't seem like them. Yes, he was built like a god, the dancing explaining his slim form, yet defined arms, exposed by his t-shirt; yes, his dark red hair was brushed and parted neatly making him feel self-conscious about the own messy morning hair he could feel on his forehead; and yes, his electric blue eyes stared up at him, framed with darker lashes and paired with a amused crooked eyebrow and his mouth curled politely. But that didn't mean he was unapproachable, right? Maybe Nabulungi was right.

"Kevin!" A sudden voice erupted from behind Kevin while he was in the middle of listening to Connor tell him about the choreography he did to get into his course, smiling fondly and nodding occasionally. Kevin lazily looked over his shoulder to see Nabulungi wearing a pair of earmuffs and Arnold's coat as it was too big for her, her hands deep in its pockets. Her head was tilted back as to project her voice to him at the other side of the room, "It's 9, you said you'd come to the library with me 'cause you needed that textbook!"

Kevin frowned and shook his sleeve to confirm that it was in fact 9 am and he had spent almost 15 minutes talking to this cute boy without embarrassing himself yet. He gave Connor an apologetic look before jerking his head back towards the petite black girl, curls trembling as she shivered from the crisp air as she held the door open.

"I'll um, see you later?" Kevin offered, his hand coming to the back of head involuntarily, looking at his from an upwards angle. Connors' cheeks pinkened but Connor told himself it was because of the chill the girl was letting in.

"Yeah sure. I'll be here. At my job." Connor playfully deadpanned, a smile twitching at his mouth. Kevin beamed back, flashing another dizzying grin, waving as he walked out. Connor watched him walk past the window, his smile still mirroring his as he was dragged away by his friend. He sighed, eyes soft, as he looked back down at the cash register to spot the picture and Kevin's cute bewildered look.

_Yeah because THAT guy could like me._


	2. Thursday Afternoon

The coffee in Kevin's hands warmed him pleasantly all the way to the library. It was only a short walk away, a few blocks from the actual university building, and he and Nabulungi walked quickly through the biting air and whistling wind. Coming towards the large glass doors, Kevin stepped forward to open the door for Nabulungi who rushed inside with a murmur of thanks. When he joined her she was shaking her limbs and stomping her feet to warm her numb body, a scowl laced across her face, her cheeks and nose noticeably a dark red from the cold. 

"Fucking freezing." She hissed, wiggling her fingers. Kevin hummed, patting her head before making his way past her and towards the reception. Nabulungi scoffed and followed him, reclining against the counter and waiting for the librarian to turn as she plastered a smile on her face. 

He turned, a pair of glasses in front of eyes and perched on a nose similar to the girl stood in front of him, and he stamped a book before placing it to the side, his eyes wandering to meet the warm beam of Nabulungi and the polite smile of Kevin. 

"Hiya Baba." She chirped, and her father grinned as she leaned across the counter to give him a light peck on the cheek. 

"Good morning, Mr Hatimbi." Kevin greeted respectfully and the older man clicked his tongue at him. 

"How many times, my boy? Call me Mafala." Mafal scolded playfully, voice lightly coated in a Ugandan accent the older man couldn't quite shake no matter how long he and his daughter had lived in Utah. Kevin only smiled. 

"I was wondering if my book came that I had requested." He asked briskly. Mafala thought for a moment, before clicking his fingers with a small noise of success, ducking under the desk and pulling out a cardboard box to drop on the table. He pulled out a useful-but-exhaustingly thick book from its contents.

"The Life and Death of the Pre-Revolutionary Colonies." Mafala recited, hauling to book onto the desk and pulled the sticky note baring Kevin's name from George Washington staring firmly from the cover. He opened the cover, stamped it, before pushing the book over to Kevin with a smile, "Good look with that, my boy." 

"Thanks," Kevin replied gruffly as he picked up the book, balancing it on one arm, holding his coffee with the other. 

"Can I help you kids with anything else?" Mafala asked once he had placed the box back. 

"I just need _A_   _Tale of Two Cities,_ " Nabulungi noted and Mafala hummed. 

"Dickens? Yes, good, good," He pointed towards the back rows of the library where there was hardly anyone sat except an older boy reading at one of the desks, "Fiction is down there." 

Nabulungi frowned, shoulders sagging and whined, "Come on Baba, can't you tell me exactly where it is with your fancy computer?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently, "Please, I'm struggling." 

A wide grin split across Mafala's face and it clicked for Kevin before Nabulungi and he shoved her head down as he exclaimed  "Naba no! Get down!" 

"Hi struggling, I'm Baba." Mafala chuckled out, grin never faltering. Nabulngi groaned loudly from beneath the desk, the dull sound of her head hitting the wood causing Mafala to erupt into laughter. He choked out, "Dickens will be on the far right of the bookshelf third from the end." 

Nabulungi popped back up, linking her arm with Kevin's and glaring at her father with a smile, "You are the worst." 

Mafala just hummed with a smile as Nabulungi lugged Kevin towards the bookshelves. As they approached, Kevin broke into small giggles and Nabulungi looked up at him, questioningly. Kevin shrugged, a smile lingering on his lips, "What? It was a good joke." 

She rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the table the solitary boy was sat at, a collection of books, opened, encircled him as he scribbled down various pieces into his notebook. Kevin flashed him a charismatic smiled when he looked up before pulling out his phone and scrolling through the messages of his group chat and pulling up the keyboard.

 

 

> _**Fuckboi:** @Arnold Cunningham how's ur shift goingg? (:_

 

Kevin didn't expect a reply straight away as he placed his phone back in his pocket, taking a sip of his nearly empty coffee, and so jumped when it pinged. 

 

 

> _**mndani:** on my break atm :3_

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**mndani** **:** what are you 2 up 2? _
> 
> _**Fuckboi:** I'm with the Nabster at the library _
> 
> _**Fuckboi:** ....so, what's Connor doing...?_
> 
> _**mndani:** missing ur boy toy already ;)_
> 
> _**Fuckboi:** duck off _
> 
> _**mndani:** ;)))))_
> 
> _**mndani:** he's managed to figure out the foam machine _
> 
>  
> 
> _**mndani:** but he keeps getting distracted by something next to the cash register_

 

Kevin's face flushed as he recalled what Connor had mentioned Arnold what he keeps on the counter, a giddy feeling rising in his stomach. He raised his thumbs to type a reply when a shrill shout erupted from a nearby bookshelf.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE." Nabulungi's frustrated voice rang out and Kevin let out a sigh mixed with a breathless laugh as he dragged his way towards her.

 

 

>  
> 
> _**Fuckboi:** gtg ur gf is screaming derogatives _
> 
>  
> 
> _**mndani:** lmao c u l8r good luck  <3_

 

He turned the corner and let out a bark of laughter as she was on her tiptoes, stretching fingers upwards to grab her book, the trembling of her arms indicating her struggle. Kevin sauntered over, easily reaching the book and bringing it down to pass it to her. She snatched it off him with a deep and deadly scowl, "Shut it, Price." 

Kevin laughter subsided as he checked his phone to see no new messages from Arnold so he must be back on his shift, the longest of his week from 8:45 am until 6 pm that evening, and let out a sigh at the time. It'd only been about 10 minutes. Kevin followed Nabulungi to the other end of the table from the boy drowning in textbooks and sat across from her. He tapped his fingers on the table, "We should probably head home to work." He said firmly and she met his gaze with a sharp nod. 

The two of them burst in laughter. Nabulungi punched his arm lightly, "Yeah nice on, Kev," She leant forward in her chair, folding her arms, "Now tell me about Connor." 

A smile stretched at Kevin's cheeks as he recounted to Nabulungi what the adorable red-headed barista had told him about, his hand coming to hold his chin as he remembered how his eyes lit up as he talked about the choreography he had finally managed after practising and how pink his cheeks looked from the heat of the machines. 

"-and _then_ he said that he thought his ball change was a bit off, and I don't really know what that is, but just looking at this guy, you can tell he knows his stuff. So, of course, I said that and he got this fucking adorable embarrassed look on his face and he fiddled with his apron, and it was _so fucking cute Nabs,_ I just-" 

Nabulungi watched as her best friend gushed about his crush with a fond smile and soft eyes, happy purely reason that he was happy. She knew that the transfer to a lonely university life from his popular and social high-school life had been tough on him, arising insecurities he had previously repressed in favour of appearing charming and extroverted to his peers. To see him this cheerful over a stranger he had successfully approached on his own accord, made her intensely proud of how far the shy and introverted roommate of Arnold had come. 

Her gaze wandered a little at the coffee cup seated between them, caught the scrawl of Kevin's and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kevin noticed her elation of joy and crooked an eyebrow, "What?" 

She turned to him with a crooked smile, and avoided the question with, "Do you think Connor likes you back?" 

Kevin spluttered a little, hand dropping to the table. He flung his arm to the side in a violent gesture, "Nabulungi did you even listen to me in the coffee shop _and just now?_ This man is a walking angel. Everything he does is perfect. Like he could like a walking hot mess of intense insecurity and massive ego, aka me?" 

Nabulungi shrugged, on the outside unfazed by his self-depreciating remark but a chord in her chest stung at his words, and spun the cup to bare his name towards him, "I wouldn't be so sure." 

Reluctantly, Nabulungi agreed with his previous statement; she knew he was a steaming pile of contradiction, the pairing being the two worst attributes a person could have, and for this reason, she found herself caring deeply for him and having an intense feeling of protectiveness whenever he was around. But that didn't mean she would deny the small feeling of triumph whenever she could knock his ego down a peg, she thought as she stared at his open mouth, a smug smile on her lips. 

"I, I didn't even notice."

Kevin gingerly picked up the cup to see his name written in weirdly neat but rushed cursive, a heart standing as the tittle above the 'i' in his name. His thumb ran across the word a smile creeping on his lips. 

The next few hours were spent eating crisps and chocolate bars from the vending machines in the foyer of the library; Nabulungi reading excerpts of her book in an attempt of various accents; making friends with the boy next to them (his name was Gotswana and he was medical student and he liked cookie-dough ice cream); Kevin staring at the coffee cup for blocks of few minutes every once in a while, with a stupid smile on his face; Nabulungi trying to teach Kevin how to braid her hair (Gotswana rated it 5/10 (Kevin declared him his mortal enemy)); and 53 round of naughts and crosses drawn on the notepad in Kevin's phone (Nabulungi won 30 to 23). 

The digital clock ticked over to hit 5 pm as Nabulungi stroked through her three in a row of naughts with a victorious cheeky smile, "You are terrible at this." 

Kevin rolled his eyes, "It's 5. We should head back soon." 

Nabulungi checked her phone as she yawned a little, stretching her arms above her head to make her back crack, "One more game."

Mafala waved at them as they left a few minutes later, and they waved back, bracing themselves for the horrific weather waiting for them outside. The weather had significantly subdued since that morning, the ferocious wind domesticating to a gentle breeze but that meant the pure temperature of the day seeped through their coats into their bones. 

For a few moments, Kevin focused on the ground that moved around his shoes as he walked and the white condensations of breath that swirled from his lips. The slow and irritating noise of feet being dragged across the pavement caused Kevin to frown and glare at the girl behind him, only to see her trembling and gaze focused on the floor. 

"Nabs?" Kevin asked, stopping, "You okay?" 

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, a yawn roaring from her mouth as she raised a hand to disappear beneath her thick curls and scratch her head. She shrugged wordlessly, a more violent shiver rippling through her bundled form and she continued to walk until she was a step in front of him. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, striding in front her to drag her in for a hug. Her immediate nuzzling into his warmth confirming his suspicions and gave a playful frown at her.

"You tired, Nabsie?" He teased in a baby-voice. She hesitated before nodding and Kevin smiled lightly, removing his arms, an action that made her whine a little, and Kevin laughed as he turned and crouched in front of her. She jumped on his back, securing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he straightening, him shifting her by her thighs to hold her safely. 

Beginning their walk again, Kevin felt her bury her head into his neck as she let her hands to drop to thankfully allow him to breathe, "Thanks, Kev." 

"No problem," He twisted his head to kiss her on the temple before looking around the street corner he had just come into. He realised the coffee shop was only two blocks away so asked, "Do you wanna go back to the cafe or?" 

She shook her head, "Arnold's shift will be over by now, let's meet him at home and _eat_." 

Kevin chuckled a little, "Wanna get Chinese?"

"Yesssss!" She squeezed her limbs around him to emphasize her joy and Kevin laughed as he pulled her up again, "I'll text Arn."

 

 

> _**Nagasaki:** @Arnold Cunningham u wanna get Chinese??  <3_
> 
>  
> 
> _**mndani:** Yesssss! _

"Arnold says yes!" She announced as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. 

"To the apartment!"

Kevin strides widened in length as he sped down the road towards the lamppost that marked the turn needed to the street that led to their apartment building. Nabulungi tapped it lightly as they walked past, an everlasting tradition and then made their descent down the hill. His pace slowed as they neared the main road, the tarmac river the only obstruction that blocked their way to their home across it when Nabulungi spotted a man waiting next to the traffic light pole. 

"James?" She called out, her elbows coming to Kevin's shoulder as to lift her self up. James turned around, glasses glinting in the soft glow of the setting sun and grinned as he recognised the girl atop of the boy's shoulders.

"Just the person I was hoping to see," He said, his voice as deep as he was tall, only an inch or two below Kevin as they came face to face. He tilted his head slightly to look at her, floppy light brown hair falling across his forehead to brush the square frames, "I was wondering when the Romeo and Juliet assignment was due?" 

Nabulungi let out a wail of anguish and slumped onto Kevin's shoulder, snuggling into the soft fabric of his bomber jacket as an attempt to escape from the responsibilities of the world. A muffled reply came, "Monday. Don't fucking remind me." 

"I've finished it," Nabulungi's head popped up, "I can help you if you want?" 

"James, if I wasn't already in love with the most exquisite person I'd ever met, I'd had made out with you, right here, in the middle of the street." Nabulungi deadpanned and James laughed, a little nervously. 

"You live just across the street right?" He asked, leaning over to press the button again as they had missed the first green light. Nabulungi nodded, tightening her arms around Kevin when she realised. 

"Oh shit!" She extended her hand to motion to James and Kevin, "James this is Kevin, my sorta-roommate slash best friend Kevin Price; Kevin this is James Church, he's in my English Lit class!" 

"Great to meet ya, James." Kevin flashed his most charming smile, shaking the boy's hand. 

"Ditto!" He replied, with a smile just as warm. 

Nabulungi made a whining noise as she kicked Kevin's side similar to how a jockey would to a horse they wanted to trot faster, "Come on I'm hungry. Go forth, my steed!" 

Kevin rolled his eyes at James and he laughed as they made their way across the busy road when the green light flashed on. Nabulungi hopped down from Kevin's back so he could swing open the heavy door. As they piled inside, Kevin noting that the landlady must be out as she didn't come out to greet them from her flat on the ground floor, Nabulungi told James what she achieved so far in the essay during the ascent of the stairs. Coming to the second floor they walked down the corridor, and Nabulungi noticed the pile of boxes outside before Kevin and paused her conversation. 

"Chris' new roommate must've moved in," She noted as they stepped and shimmied around them. They finally reached their apartment and Kevin dug his hand into his pocket to bring out the keys and unlock the door.  

"ARNOLD! WE'RE BACK." Nabulungi screamed, kicking off her shoes. 

"LIVING ROOM." A shout came back from the door the furthest from the door and Nabulungi disappeared through it. 

After kicking off their shoes, James turned to Kevin with a sheepish expression. 

"Could I use your bathroom?" He asked and Kevin smiled before pointing to the door to the right of them. 

"Just in there."

"Thanks!" 

Kevin made his way to the living room to see Nabulungi and Arnold hugging fiercely in the middle of the room, Nabulungi's legs being lifted off the floor despite Arnold's shorter height. Kevin rolled his eyes, mostly used to the sickeningly sweet PDA the two of the shared constantly. 

"You saw each other this morning!" He playfully teased as he plopped down on the couch the two of them joining him on the couch perpendicular. Nabulungi stayed attached to Arnold as he sat down. 

"It's too long!" She exclaimed dramatically pushing herself up to kiss his nose. He giggled while her arms stretched to wrap around his torso, her lips skimming his, "You know if you quit your job we'd have more time for... other stuff." 

"I'll quit in the morning." Arnold murmured, eyes slipping closed as he properly pressed his mouth to hers, hands raising to hold her face. 

A knock on the door alerted Kevin, and he thanked every God he could think of for a chance to escape this nauseating nightmare. He practically jumped over the arm of the couch rushing to door as he called out, "I'll get it!" 

With a click of the lock and a twist of the knob, Kevin swung open the heavy door to be greeted with a brilliant mass of glossy pink hair. Chris was significantly shorter than Kevin, only a little taller than Nabulungi, so every time Kevin saw him he was nearly blinded by his tousled thick fluffy hair coloured the shade of candy-floss that complemented the golden colour of his eyes. Even if Kevin had found the most perfect human that morning, he was still hot. 

"Good evening Chris." He greeted, the familiar flutter of anxiety shaking his chest, but ignored it. It was just Chris. 

"Heya Kevin, I was just wondering if you had a number for a Chinese take-out place? I'm not an 'avid eater' of the stuff but my I wanted to treat my new roommate." He laughed nervously, a bright beam on his face. 

"Coincidentally, we're about to order some Chinese so you're welcome to come eat with us?" Kevin offered, his anxiety screaming at him but he knew that this was the most logical turn of events. Plus he would get to hang out with Hot Chris which is always an advantage. 

Chris' eyes brightened and his hand raised to scraped the poofy pink hair on his forehead back as it tumbled into his eyes, "Thanks, Kevin! Could I bring my new roommate?" 

"Sure." Kevin succeeded. Chris disappeared for a moment to inform the 'new roommate' before coming back to announce that he would be over in a moment, and stepped into the Cunningham-Price-Hatimbi abode. The whirling of a flush came from Kevin's right and James came out the bathroom a moment later, fixing his hair. James looked over to see Chris stood staring at him, mouth parted. 

"Hey, I'm James." He said a little nervously, hand coming up to run through his hair anxiously. Chris blinked and stretched out his hand a little too quickly and jerkily than socially normally, his familiar warm beam glowing through his face. 

"I'm Chris Thomas, I live across the hall." They shook hands, big tan hand holding Chris' smaller lightly freckled pale one. Chris chuckled, "You staying for Chinese too?" 

"Not intentionally, I'm in Nabulungi's English Literature class, I was just..." 

Kevin wandered back into the living room as he sensed a long conversation that didn't include him, especially since he recognised the tilt in Chris' head that screamed flirt. He could hear the mumblings of Nabulungi and Arnold's flirtatious teasing and a flash of loneliness struck him. He was almost to the door when there was a second knock on the door. 

"Connor, there you are!" Kevin heard Chris exclaim. _Connor?_

Spinning, Kevin's mouth fell open and his body froze. There he was in all his glory; messier flaming red hair, nervous but warm round blue eyes and having changed out of his work uniform into a pink plaid shirt and jeans. 

Chris turned to Kevin with a smile, "Kevin, meet my new roommate, Connor McKinley!" 

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Kevin and Naba's friendship okay?
> 
> 'mndani' means sweetheart in Swahili, so I like to think Nabulungi changed it to that (: 
> 
> Some added Arnaba and a hint at Churchtarts ;) 
> 
> Lil' Gotswana cameo as well as Mafala 'Dad Joke Extraordinaire' Hatimbi


End file.
